intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rilgar Military Academy
'The Rilgar Military Academy '''better known as the Republic Military Academy, is a massive military academy located in the heart of the Iccnious City. It serves as one of the many military academies in the Republic, and is considered the oldest academy that still continues it's program. It was originally called the Intelonian Military Academy. ''"If I would remember my Academy Days, there was thing I will always remember, its those damn storms that made the training harder!" -A Soldier's description at the Academy training The Rilgar Military Academy founded by the Intelonians in Circa 475 GRS, is the oldest continous Military Academy in the Galaxy. It is located in the heart of Iccnious City (Ik-cone-nious), the Capital of Rilgar System and Sector Capital. The Academy's purpose is for the entire Galaxy. Being divided into 4 wings, one for each territory. It mainly serves as the Final step in the Military Training for most branches, however only in the Oltanian Wing, where the Academy serves as the stepping stone for the Oltanian Soldiers, before they are sent back to Oltanis to complete their training. The Academy's wings are designed for specific branches for all Territorial Purposes. -Republic Wing: Serves the Republic Military more specifically all land-based troopers used in invasions, or seiges -Aridian Wing: Serves as the Aridian Naval Academy where all Aridians that want to learn in Space Tactics to Space Assualts are sent. -Thanarian Wing: Serves as a training ground for most Thanarian Union troops but its only used as a training ground doesn't serve much military purpose. -Oltanian Wing: Serves as the stepping stone for Oltanian Soldiers, however those that are sent here are the runt of the litter or to unskilled to attain Oltanian Military Academies. Interaction with the Royal Family Arc The Military Academy plays a significant role in the RFA, its after Chapter 14 of the Rise and Fall of the Tudor Family Sub Arc, that Adrian is sent to the Rilgar Military Academy after enlisting in the Republic Army. He is assigned to several training programs that is known to break the newcomers, however none didn't break the teen, only made him excel further and further. In Chapter 15; The Administrator of the Academy saw potential in the teenager but however the Military Academy couldn't excel William's skills further and so posted in a transfer for the Korus Military Academy, in hopes of that the Korus Academy will break the teenager. In Chapter 16; William is brought in by the Administrator, who tells him that he'll be transferred to the Korus Academy, where he ensures it'll break him. However the Teenager's response was just a quiet emotion and a cold stare. However he must pass the Transfer Exam. In Chapter 17; William is put into the Korus Transfer Exam, which is located on the outskirts of Iccnious City. The empty recruit performed expertly, however one thing that the teenager failed to pass was Siege, which was a tactic he never passed on. However with all the passing tests scores William performed on, The Board allowed the teenager to be transferred to Korus, as according to the Administrator "Why make a marvel like Smith go through the courses again?" In Chapter 18; William leaves what friends he made at the Academy, and leaves not before saying, "Cairne will be proud of me...." Category:Cities Category:Republic Category:Republic Naval Category:Royal Family Arc Category:VCIS Arc Category:Bounty Hunter Arc